Bonds
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Hanabusa Aidou has not been himself lately. Kain needs to find out what's wrong with his usually hyper companion. But will the 'cause' eat Hanabusa first? KainXAidou and AidouXMaleOC. Rape, Yaoi, Drama, Humor. Re-written story.
1. Chapter 1

Dante: I got embarrassed by my crappy writing. So I'm re-writing this whole story. DON'T COMPLAIN, BISHIES!

Kazemaru: Please, don't talk to your readers like that, Dante-san!

Dante: -Ignores Kazemaru- I don't own Vampire Knight or any other anime, or every single one would be filled with yaoi, rape, smut and uke-love.

Kazemaru: O.O -Thanks Kami that Dante doesn't own Inazuma Eleven-

Dante: RAWWR!

* * *

Rape.

That word meant a lot, didn't it? For some, it was a word to describe the pityful and violated. For others, it was just another word that could be found in the dictionary. But for a poor selected few...

It was what happened to them.

Hanabusa Aidou happened to be one of those people, unknown to his peers. They did seem to notice his changing behaviour and demanour. He started to smile less, even to his fans, and he drank and ate even lesser.

He stopped being him.

There were very little reasons that his peers could think of. Why he was acting this way, that is.

"Maybe he found out the Pocky Store at Barton closed down."

"Don't be stupid. Hanabusa wouldn't mope over something like that. He'd just get the Pocky delievered to him, even if he had to import it from Japan."

"You have a point there."

"I don't think Aidou's being mopey over Pocky, Akatsuki."

"Oh? Then what do you think it could be?"

"Well... he could be moping over something emotional?"

Shiki and Kain thought about it for a second. "Yeah, you could be right, Ruka. But Hanabusa doesn't have a lover, much less a reason to be 'mopey'." Kain shrugged. "Maybe he does have one- and he never told you." Shiki said.

"Not a chance. I know Hanabusa doesn't have one. If he did, I'd know."

"How would you know, Akatsuki?"

"I read his diary."

Looking at the amused yet disgusted looks his friends gave him, he raised his hands in surrender. "Don't tell him." Kain said. Shiki and Ruka decided to forget what they just heard. It was none of their business anyway.

"Do you think we should ask him about it?"

"No... He doesn't reveal much of his personal feelings, not even to me. I doubt he'd tell any one of us... even Kaname-sama."

"... You're right. Let's just hope this all blows over."

* * *

It didn't blow over. Hanabusa didn't stop being sullen and quiet for three whole days until Ichijou Takuma finally noticed something was wrong, despite his constant air-headed attitude. He grabbed the blond by the waist, tackling him to the floor.

"HANABUSA!"

"... Yeah?"

"ARE. YOU. FEELING. ALRIGHT?" Takuma _shrieked_ into Hanabusa's ear. The latter winced and pushed the head of blond hair further away from him. "I'm fine, now get off me!" He grunted, feeling sqooshed (LOL) as his senior's taller and heavier figure pressed against him.

"Gomen, Hanabusa! But you just looked so unhappy that I-"

"I'm fine."

Hanabusa, not waiting for Takuma to say anything else, walked away, hands in his pockets and face once more reduced to a sullen expression.

* * *

"Zero, did you noticed a change in our jobs lately?"

"You mean when the Chairman tried to make us wear those frilly aprons when we were duty?"

"NO! I mean our OTHER jobs. Prefect duty."

"I still hate it."

"... Zero."

"Tch."

"There has been a big change, ne? It's like the girls and President have totally calmed down now."

"No, it's because that Aidou-brat has stopped being a gay barbie doll who waved to those lunatics."

Yuki pinched her so called 'fellow-prefect', ignoring the glare he shot at her. "Oh? I think Aidou-_senpai_ has been feeling rather upset lately." She said thoughtfully.

"So," Zero raised an eyebrow. "You want to cheer him up by bringing him bra shopping, right?"

Yuki pinched him again, this time, harder.

"...No. I think I should invite him over."

Zero's other eyebrow joined the first in his hairline. "You're not serious, are you?" Before Yuki could answer that question, something exploded from the cupboard door near to their right. It was Chairman Cross, donning his usual outfit and his hair tied up in a pony-tail.

"OH, YUUUUUKI! YOU TRULY ARE MY DAUGHTER! YOU HAVE THE HEART OF ANGELS-"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THE CLOSET?"

"Psht, Zero! I was merely looking for my best jacket when the door behind me locked shut and therefore, I was stuck inside."

"Then why didn't you call for help...?"

"I heard you and Yuki talking, so I decided to be patient and listen."

"...Tch."

Yuki swatted Zero away and turned to her adoptive father. "So am I allowed to invite Aidou-senpai over?" She asked. "Of course! In fact, why don't we have a little dinner party for everyone? I'm sure a party is what dear Aidou-san needs to bring his spirits back up!"

"Sure! Maybe we could organise a school dinner or something! Halloween is coming as well!"

"It's settled, then! I'll organise a Halloween Party for everyone from the Day and Night class to attend!"

Zero muttered something about 'damned females and their party-instincts'. The three then retired to the dining room for dinner, made, of course, by Chairman Cross himself.

* * *

Back at the Night Class, halfway through Maths, Hanabusa Aidou sneezed and turned back to the blackboard.

* * *

Dante: R&R, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Dante: Suzaku... should... be... uke...

Suzaku: Dante-san? Are you... feeling okay?

Dante: RAPE HIM, SCHNEIZEL!

Schneizel: Of course.

Suzaku: -Runs away from the grabby hands of the Second Prince-

Dante: I don't own Vampire Knight, or Aidou would be screwed by either Kaname, Kain or Zero every episode. And just in case you're wondering, I have the right to boss Schneizel around because I'm like god here. Enjoy!

* * *

"... A Halloween dance, huh?" Hanabusa said, pulling the covers up to his chin. Kain closed the curtains, therefore blocking out the sunlight streaming into the room. Hanabusa sighed in relief.

"Yeah. It will be held tomorrow night. All classes will be cancelled, and the party lasts till midnight, the countdown of Halloween."

"Hm. Interesting."

Kain raised his eyebrows. Usually, when a dance or party was coming up, Hanabusa would be on his feet(and possibly both hands as well), jumping up and down in anticipation. And now look at him.

The blond was calmly lying down on the silk sheets that covered the bed, reading a manga book Ichijou lent him, telling him to 'cheer up and stop PMSing'.

"... Hanabusa." Kain said, leaning over the blond, trapping him like he once did when he needed to consult him about his... treasures. "What is it, Akatsuki? You're blocking the candles." The shorter of the two said with a cute, cat-like yawn.

"You haven't been yourself lately."

"What was I being then? Elvis?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean, Akatsuki?" Hanabusa said, scowling at his cousin. There was a hint of annoyance, doubt and there was no mistaking it- _fear_. I wonder what's wrong with him, Akatsuki thought.

The door to their room slammed open, causing Kain to jump and losen his hold on the bedsheets.

"Are you guys ready to go SHOPPING?" Ichijou hopped in, the aura of 'pika pika' and 'ping ping' all around him. He opened his mouth to say another sentence when he saw what the two were doing.

"Oooops! I'm sorry!" He squeaked, and rushed out of the room.

Kain jumped and disconnected his lips from the surprised Hanabusa. "I'm sorry. I slipped." Kain stated, his cheeks feeling slightly hot. Hanabusa was easily embarrassed, and his cheeks flushed a delicious tomato red.

He yanked the covers over his head, causing Kain to fall to the floor.

"S-sleep well, Akatsuki..."

A few minutes later, soft snores could be heard under the blanket. Kain sighed- he knew his cousin would get hot easily under the blanket. He gently moved Hanabusa into a more comfortable position.

"Sleep tight."

* * *

Yuki and Sayori browsed the stores while a grumpy Zero trailed behind them, a sullen look on his face.

"Zero! Stop making that kind of face! You're scaring the little kids away!" Yuki scolded. Sayori nodded. "You look constipated, Zero-senpai."

The vampire hunter's eyebrow twitched, but ignored the nagging from his companions. "Tch." Was all he had to say. Yuki sighed in exasperation and walked into a store with Sayori. Zero chose to stay outside, sulking.

He was playing some games on his mobile when a man dressed in a button down suit and tight black jeans walked in his direction. Zero's eyebrow twitched again- the man had an aura of a vampire. It was irritating him. The way he walked stated he was either very rich, very arrogant or just a very big drama queen.

He was talking on his mobile- an iPhone, the latest model.

As he walked pass Zero, the stench of perfume raided his nostrils. Weren't the women supposed to wear the damned perfume, Zero thought as he coughed slightly.

"Yes, yes. I'm almost finished with Hanabusa. We need to..."

The vampire hunter's ears strained to hear what the man was saying, but he was already out of sight.

"Shit." Zero cursed. 'What was he talking about? Does he know the damn blondie?' Although Zero wasn't one to actually be concerned of Hanabusa's well-being, he could not escape the nagging feeling that indeed, something had happened to Aidou.

As annoying as he was, he didn't really think of Aidou as an enemy. Not the other vampires either. It was that damn Kaname he hated so much, along with Shizuka Hio... and his own blood.

He decided to pay the blond a vist when he reached Cross Academy. Right now, though...

"Let's get shopping!" Yuki cheered as she dragged a panicking Zero and a indifferent Sayori to a bra shop.

"Oh. Fuck."

Zero spent the rest of the day trying to salvage what was left of his pride as the giggling women at the bra shop stared at him. One even shouted over to him; "These don't come in men sizes, darling!"

The humiliation...

* * *

"Here, Aidou. I bought this for you." Ruka passed a bag to Hanabusa. He blinked. "Um... thanks, Ruka." She gave him a rare smile. "Rima and I got it for you. Cheer up, okay?" She said. He nodded, and thanked her.

She and Rima walked towards their room, ready to see if their costumes fit.

"... Am I really that easy to read?" Hanabusa asked nobody in particular. Kain shrugged. He and Shiki were standing a few feet behind him. "Yes." They both said. Hanbusa grunted, and motioned for the two males to follow him to his room to hang out.

Grabbing a box of pocky from Hanabusa's table, Shiki tore open the packet and stuffed a stick into the blond's mouth. "Eat. You're making everyone worried." Shiki said, throwing the box to Kain, who took a stick.

"I am?"

"Duh. You haven't been... Aidou lately. You're just this cloud of doom wandering the hallways."

"... Thanks... I guess."

Kain put an arm around Hanabusa. "You need to tell us what's wrong, Hanabusa. We can help you." Kain said. Shiki nodded in agreement. Hanabusa suddenly jerked away from Kain. His golden bangs shadowed his eyes, giving him a slightly haunted look.

"No... you can't."

"We'll never know unless you tell us, Hanabusa!" Kain said, slightly frustrated with his cousin now. Shiki remained silent, observing the dynamic between the cousins. Hanabusa shook his head and pulled his knees nearer to his body, a form of defence.

He burried his face in his legs.

"I have a headache... I'm going to bed." Hanabusa said, flopping down onto his bed and pulling the covers over his figure.

"Hanabusa-"

"_Goodnight_, Akatsuki. Shiki."

A pregnant silence continued after that. Shiki tugged on Akatsuki's sleeve. "Let's go join Ruka and the others." He said. Kain nodded. It would impossible to get anything out of Hanabusa in this state- that he knew perfectly well.

* * *

"How troublesome."

"Shut up. Your constant whines will blow our cover."

"The kid's going to be the whole time... I don't see why Rage-sama wanted us to 'take care' of that gaki."

"Chaos... you know Rage-sama has his reasons."

"No. I. Don't. You're really stupid and naive, Sorrow. You should toughen up a little! Like me and Rage-sama."

The male and female continued to argue in the trees, while keeping a close eye on the sleeping blond.

* * *

Dante: Ta-da! The evil-doer appears!

Aidou: -Asleep-

Dante: ... Aw, he looks so cute when he's asleep! R&R, everyone!


End file.
